Falling Slowly
by Bprinsurance
Summary: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine's first meeting, when Chris joins S.T.A.R.S. This is the first of a set of three I will be writing.   Rated T for language.


**Falling Slowly **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, or any of the characters in the Resident Evil universe. This story is dedicated to one of my best friends and fellow Resident Evil buddy. Who without, this story certainly wouldn't be here.  
><strong>**

The sun was high in the sky on the cool April morning. Despite still being the Easter holiday, the main street was busy. Chris Redfield pulled up outside a large brick building; his car continuously chocking until he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Chris sat in his car for a few minutes, breathing slowly. He had the job, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was if he could do the job and not let anyone down. Being kicked out of the Air Force ten months ago was a blow, a big enough blow to send Chris into a downward spiral. Unlike most people though, he pulled himself out of the spiral. He had to make Claire proud again. He had to make his Dad proud again. He'd been all across America, doing job after job, but none of them fit. It wasn't always his fault, but it usually was. He'd been stuck up, snobby, but most of all lazy. He always fought with his superiors, and that's the number one reason he'd been kicked out of the Air Force to begin with. Chris couldn't stand assholes telling him what to do, when he knew he was right. That was all behind him now. Chris got out of the car, locked the door, and entered a large iron gate into the courtyard. He followed the steps, weaving in and out of people, and into the building. Barry Burton was leaning against the front desk, talking to an African American man. Barry's face lit when he saw Chris enter the room. They shook hands, and Barry patted him on the back.

"Glad you made it Chris," he said.

"Couldn't miss my first day," he replied. "Has Bravo left?"

"They're packing up. Let's go upstairs."

Chris followed Barry up the stairs and down the narrow hallways of the Raccoon City Police Station. Most of Bravo team had left the S.T.A.R.S. room, and the few that remained smiled warmly to Chris.

"Oh crap," said Barry.

"What?" asked Chris.

"I forgot to mention the other day that we all are assigned partners…"

Partners? The word bounced through his head. Partners? Chris had never had a partner. Not in school, not in the Air Force, and he'd had to make it clear to Claire that she wasn't to be his either. Chris avoided partners mainly because he was always the one getting in trouble, and he hated to get others involved in his private business. But this was real life, a real job, with real dangers. The Air Force had been like a team, there were no partners…

"I mean we all work as one unit," cut in Barry. Chris broke from his internal monologue and looked at Barry. "It's more of an 'I got your back' kinda thing. And if we ever have to split up, god forbid, we'll already know who to partner up with."

"Sounds fine," said Chris.

"You don't mind being with a women do you?"

"No of course not," replied Chris.

"You gotta ask," said Barry. "Some bastards think they're not good enough or some shit. Drives me crazy, because Jill is bloody good enough-oh here's your desk."

Chris looked down at his desk. There was nothing on the walls, and only a computer and keyboard on the desk. It was stupid of him to think there would have been something else. He still wished there'd been a note or card. 'Congrats on the job' perhaps, 'we're glad you're on the team'. With all of Chris's pointless worrying he'd forgotten about his partner, Jill he thought her name was. He looked over to Barry who was already working. Chris supposed he'd have to find out about her himself. The door flung open, Chris turned expecting to see this Jill woman, but instead walked in Captain Wesker. Chris was beginning to think this guy always wore black. On the few occasions they'd met, he'd been in almost identical attire. Wesker walked to Chris's desk and stopped.

"Glad to see you here on time," said Wesker. "I apologize for the remaining members who aren't here. I assure you, I don't tolerate tardiness."

Was Chris's partner late for work? Chris certainly wasn't worker of the month, but because of his new life change he hoped to be. With a tardy partner, Chris might slip up. All his work would be for nothing.

"Joseph and Brad are the only ones late," said Barry, "Jill's doing her rounds."

"Very well," said Wesker, sitting down at his desk, "but she better not give the good ones away."

"You know she saves them for us Captain," replied Barry.

'Give the good ones away'? Chris didn't understand in the slightest. He looked at Barry who had his head down again. Thank goodness she wasn't late, but what the hell was she doing? Chris got out of his desk and walked over to Barry. His head still down.

"Barry…" said Chris.

"Ah yes, Barry," interrupted Wesker. "Show Chris the store and locker rooms, he needs to know where everything is."

"Certainly Captain," said Barry.

Barry and Chris left the room and headed to the store room. Barry told him about all of the weapons, and who gets what. Chris remained silent, and honestly didn't really listen to Barry. He so badly wanted to ask about Jill, but he didn't want to see obsessed about his new partner. He really just wanted to know about her. That's all. He was not obsessed. As Barry took Chris into the locker room, he swallowed and asked.

"So…" he began.

"Yes," said Barry.

"Tell me about Jill."

"What do you want to know?"

To be honest Chris didn't have any particular questions. He assumed Barry would just start blabbing as he usually did. As the silence loomed, he thought he better come up with something.

"What is she doing? If she's not late?" he asked.

"She always bakes and hands it out to people around the station," said Barry.

"Oh," said Chris. Relieved that the 'good ones' only referred to baking.

"Yeah the guys around here love her. She's pretty popular."

"Popular huh?" asked Chris.

"Oh yeah, she's always cooking, baking, and just taking care of everyone; I don't know of one guy that doesn't have a crush, oh except Wesker and myself…"

The thought of a popular partner scared the crap out of Chris; especially if 'everyone' has a crush on her. He hated the thought of having to work constant 24 hour shifts with another mans woman. Chris had avoided all popular girls during high school. He knew from experience that if you ventured too close, the chance of being killed was inevitable. Not that Chris had been scared or couldn't have beaten up any person at his high school. But popular girls just made him uneasy. Even in the Air Force when he slept around, he did it with the hot silent ones. Popular girls in the Air Force were few and far between, so he didn't have to worry too much.

Chris couldn't wrap his head around what Jill looked like either. She baked, was popular, and a member of S.T.A.R.S. Most of that information contradicted itself, but in the end a tall, blonde and busty supermodel popped into his head. Would they go on missions and she'd be in a pink bikini blowing smoke from the barrel of her gun. Chris knew it was only a fantasy, but he liked it. The more he thought about five foot eleven blonde Jill, who baked, and killed terrorists, the more he liked her. And the more he didn't care about other men's opinions. After the tour of the locker room, Barry and Chris headed back to the S.T.A.R.S. room. There was some commotion up ahead and then someone yelled "MORNING BARRY!"

Barry waved, his face growing wide. Chris watched a small, brunette woman make her way towards them. She had on a light blue S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt, blue grey cargo pants, and black combat boots. Under her arm was a red tin, worn from years of use.

"How you doing this morning Jilly?" asked Barry.

"Very well, just handing out some muffins, don't worry." She drew to a whisper. "The chocolate brownies are for S.T.A.R.S. only!"

Barry chuckled and messed up the girl's hair, who grinned like a small child.

"Chris," said Barry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is Jill."

So much for the busty supermodel, Chris thought to himself.

"So this is Chris Redfield," she said, putting out her hand. "Jill Valentine, a pleasure to meet you."

Chris shook her hand. Despite being small, her hand shake was firm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

On a second look at Jill, the busty supermodel seemed stupid. Jill was plain, and had her hair in a simple bob with a fringe. But her eyes were so blue, she was beautiful.

Barry walked ahead and left Jill and Chris together.

"So a 24 shift huh?" said Chris, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes. It's going to hurt I warn you. Tomorrow midday you'll want to die, but don't worry you'll get used to it."

Brad and Joseph, the two tardy members were at their desks, and jumped up when Jill entered the room.

"JILL!" one yelled. "What do you have for us today?"

"Chocolate brownies-"

"I'll take that," said Wesker, taking the tin from under her arm. He pulled off the lid and took out two huge slices. The chocolate aroma flooded the room. Chris had never smelt such a smell. Claire could barely boil water, and the best Chris could do was make microwave meals. Wesker closed the tin, and handed it back to Jill.

"Everyone else can have one slice. We don't want any fatties…" And Wesker went to his desk.

Jill went around the room, each member taking one brownie. Chris's was last and he wasn't surprised being the new guy.

"Here," said Jill. Chris took a brownie from the tin and bit into it. The chocolate melted in his mouth instantly, and if no one been around, he would've yelled out in joy.

"Jill this is amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh!" She pulled out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Chris. She picked up her tin and walked to back to her desk. Chris opened the envelope and pulled out a card. On the front it said: 'We're glad you're on the team'. Inside in small neat hand writing was written: 'Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. Chris! Jill'. He looked over to Jill who had started typing on her computer. Chris smiled, maybe this 24 hours wasn't going to be so bad.

At six o'clock, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team and the police who were on night shift made their way down to the cafeteria. It was simple food: burgers, fries, salad; nothing outrageously healthy. Wesker sat alone at a table with a stack of papers, the rest of Alpha all sat together. Chris felt conflicted. On one hand he wanted to sit alone, on the other he wanted to sit with the group.

"CHRIS!" called Jill. She stood up, and waved her hand for him to come over. "Come sit." She had saved a chair in-between herself and Barry.

"So tell us about yourself Chris," said Joseph Frost, the Alpha teams' maintenance supervisor.  
>"Not much to tell," replied Chris.<p>

"Oh come on," they all said.

"How'd you end up here?" asked Brad Vickers, the teams' pilot and computer expert.

"Well," said Chris. "I dropped out of high school and joined the Air Force when I was 17." The team let out various noises of impressments.

"Ballsy man!" said Brad.

"I liked the Air Force," he said. "I became a marksman and co-pilot, but I ended up not doing so well." Chris let out a chuckle. He looked at Barry for support. Chris came over all self conscience. What if they thought he was a dead beat? Chris's eye caught Jill's for a split second. Perhaps his new partner could selvedge the situation. The longer the silence dragged on, the more Chris wanted to melt into his chair.

"Don't worry Chris," said Jill, finally speaking up. "We're all friends here now and we all should be honest with each other. We're all honest-" The group all laughed. "Well, we try to be!"

"Everyone has baggage," said Joseph. "We wont judge you man."

Chris took a deep breath. "Well I got discharged without honours because I kept fighting with my superiors. I just can't stand when assholes are in charge."

"You should have seen the number of times he decked out our commanding officers," said Barry.

There was silence for a few moments and then everyone roared with laughter. Chris got pats on the backs and high fives all around.

"Nice going man," said Brad.

"I would never personally do that, but nice," said Jill.

"But you won't do that here will you Chris?" asked Barry.

Chris shook his head. "Hell no, and I hope I can gain everyone's trust overtime."

"Jill, you're the best judge of character, what do you think?" asked Brad.

"Well I've only known him a few hours, but Chris, you're in my good books," said Jill. Everyone cheered.

"Just don't fight with Wesker," said Barry.

"Why would he?" asked Brad, "Because Wesker's the best captain ever!"

Alpha team all raised their cans of soda, and cheered for Wesker. He looked up briefly, waved his hand for them to stop, and went back to his reports.

The night drew on, and midnight approached. On quiet nights the members took turns sleeping in a room down the hall that held a couple of old bunk beds. Chris's back hurt worse when as he lay down on one. On second thought, perhaps he could wait till he got home. He left the room, and Brad to sleep and went back to the S.T.A.R.S. room. Everyone was gone to various places around the building, and written it on a white board behind Wesker's desk. Jill had written 'outside'. Chris grabbed his coat and made his way out there.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Jill, when Chris walked outside.

"Concrete would be softer than those mattresses." The two laughed.

"Quiet night for once," she said. "It's nice."

"Not usually this quiet?" asked Chris.

"You can never tell with this city," said Jill.

"Are you from here?" he asked.

"No actually, a couple of towns away," she replied. "I might as well be from here. I know this place like the back of my hand."

Jill smiled to herself remembering the many hundreds of thousands of times she went to Raccoon City as a child and teenager. Raccoon City had always been the big city to her, even though it only populated around 100,000 people. Many family friends worked and lived there, and she longed as a child to live in a tall building in town. She'd spend hours looking up at them imagining they stretched on forever into the sky.

"Where do you call home?" she asked.

"I haven't called any place home in a long time." Chris sighed to himself. "I really upset my family when I was kicked out of the Air Force."

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you now," she said, patting his arm. "It's a real honour to be in S.T.A.R.S."

"I suppose so," he said.

"Where does your family live?"

"Illinois," he said, "that's where I grew up."

"That's not too far, I'm sure they'll come to visit," she said. Jill smiled at Chris, and he returned it.

The two partners went back to the S.T.A.R.S. room and continued working. By four A.M. Chris wanted to die. He'd had three coffees, and four Red Bulls. The caffeine kicked in for a while, but because of the hugely large quantity in a short amount of time, Chris crashed again. Even Jill's brownies didn't work. He just had to keep going for eight more hours. Chris groaned at the thought.

"Crashed already man?" asked Joseph.

Chris nodded. The bags under his eyes were darker than ink. "Please for the love of God tell me this gets easier."

"On the nights it's quiet, we all crash. But the nights when we're called…" Joseph bounced around a little. "Man, those are the NIGHTS!"

Chris smiled. He hoped so, to both answers. He didn't want to have to quit S.T.A.R.S. because he couldn't stay awake. If everyone else could do it, he could. He also really hoped that the nights they're called would be exciting. It sounded strange for him to be excited by danger, but who in today's society wasn't. He rubbed his eyes, and went back to the report that lay on his table.

Chris completed three more reports when midday finally arrived. Not as many as everyone else had, but for his first day everyone said it was a good start. He was the last one to leave the office, except Wesker, who was still writing. He said something to Chris as he left, but he didn't hear it. Chris wasn't even sure if he was conscious. Somehow he made it out of the building, and out onto the street. He fumbled with his keys, and dropped them several times onto the concrete.

"Redfield," Jill called out. Chris looked up, yawning, and leaving his keys on the ground. Jill walked down to the car, picked up his keys and handed them to him. "Are you going to be ok to drive?"

Chris nodded. "Oh I'll be fine. I only live about fifteen minutes away."

"Are you sure?" she asked. His constant yawning and the dark bags under his eyes concerned her.

"I'm sure Valentine," he said. His tone turned sour, and Jill looked away awkwardly. Chris felt bad, and quickly replied. "How is it you look so good. I mean, how come you don't look tired."

Jill blushed a little when the complement reached her ears. "I'm wearing a goddamn lot of make-up." She laughed to herself. "I'm really tired too."

Chris smiled. Still feeling slightly bad he'd been rude to Jill. He hoped she wouldn't take offence, but at the same time he thought she would understand his anger.

"I was wondering," said Jill, breaking the silence between the two, "if Barry has shown you around town."

Chris shook his head. He'd only been living in the city for just under a week, and he'd been no where. He stayed with Barry and his family a couple of days before finding an apartment. Before that he'd been to the city three times. When he first visited Barry and was told about S.T.A.R.S., when he interviewed with Captain Wesker and got the job, and when he did basic training. All three times he's stayed at Barry's house, and ventured not more than a couple of blocks from the house.

"Just sort of driven through," he said.

"Hmm," she said, thinking.

"What?" he asked, as he scratched his head.

"Well if you're up to it tonight I could give you a small tour around."

Chris smiled. "That'd be great."

"And let me guess, you don't have any food in your apartment either."

Chris looked to the ground. "Not so much."

Jill laughed. "I didn't think so. Ok, go home, sleep, and call me when you're ready to go out. I'll show you around, and then we'll get dinner."

"Will do," said Chris. He unlocked the car door and opened it. "You really don't have to do this."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Jill. She handed him a card with her name, address and phone number. Chris reached into his pockets and found a bit of paper. He scribbled his address and number onto it and gave it to Jill.

"Call anytime you want." She waved and walked away.

Chris got in his car and drove home. His mind was swimming. He hated when people did him favours. He felt lesser than himself. He also felt he had to repay them. Somewhere deep inside he knew it was dumb, but it was very deep inside. His dad made sure that no one did them favours. Or if they did, Chris and his dad would repay them. He knew Jill was just trying to be friendly, but now, after only 24 hours of knowing her, they were going on a date. Was it a date? Chris wasn't even sure if it was. He'd been on very few dates, and they turned out to be more slumber party than date. Chris was a little ashamed that he'd done that, and he hoped Jill didn't think dinner meant anything. What if he thought it meant something and Jill didn't? God he needed to sleep. He made it home fine, ran inside and fell onto his bed. The clock said 1:07 P.M. when he closed his eyes.

Chris felt hot and sticky when he woke, but he felt a little more refreshed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the clock. It was 6:23 P.M., and Chris couldn't decide if he was happy or sad about his five hours of sleep. In the Air Force, that would have been good, in real life, not so much. Even though this was real life, this job was new and different. Five hours might be good, five hours might be bad. Chris hadn't realised that he was topless and only wore his briefs on the bottom. He swore he hadn't gone to bed like that, but who the hell could remember. Had he even set up his phone? Could he even call Jill? God, his head was swimming again. His phone had been set up, probably by Barry's wife Kathy. Yet another favour he'd have to pay back. Chris fished around and found Jill's card. He sighed and dialled.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Jill? It's Chris," he said.

"Well hey!" she said. "You sound better. How long did you sleep?"

"Five hours," he replied. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all, especially since it's only six. You'll get more sleep tonight. Hey, so give me half an hour and I'll come pick you up."

"Ok, see you then,"

"Bye!" she said, hanging up.

Half an hour to get ready, why was he paranoid? Was this a date? What should he wear? Who cares what he wore! God and if called Claire to ask, she'd flip with excitement. No, this wasn't a date. This was professional, Chris would be a professional.

Half an hour later, Chris was showered and outside. He'd thrown on a pair of jeans and some t-shirt out of a box. It wasn't a date, but why did he feel self conscience about what he wore? Jill pulled up and waved.

"Hey you!" she said, as Chris opened the door.

"Hey," he said, getting in and sitting down. Jill almost matched Chris. She had on jeans, a t-shirt and some plain shoes. All that differed was a white cardigan she had on.

"So anywhere particular you want to see?" she asked.

"Not really, I don't know anything."

"And how hungry are you?"

"A little," he replied.

"Well I'll show you some, then we'll stop by J's, and then I'll show you the rest. How does that sound?"

"Who's J?" asked Chris, imagining a large, hunky man. Why were they going to stop by a large, hunky man?

Jill laughed to herself, and started to drive. "It's a bar. Is that going to be ok for dinner? Their food is really good."

"Sounds fine to me," said Chris.

Was it stupid of him to think that they'd be actually 'going' to dinner? And not just to a bar. He really had to get this internal monologue stuff under control.

Chris lived in the mainly suburban area of Raccoon City, north from the centre of town. He lived in an apartment building like many others in the city. Jill drove down through the city showing him the main places: the park, hospital, clock tower, high school and anything else that caught Chris's interest. She drove through town before heading to J's bar and parking outside. The bar was reasonably full, and a loud hum filled the air. Tables and stools dotted the room. Most of them filled, but a few remained empty.

"Jill!" said a man, coming over to Jill and hugging her.

"Hey Jack," said Jill, "very busy tonight it seems."

"We are, but we always have a table for you." Jill and the man smiled.

"I'm so glad," said Jill.

"Is this your new partner?" asked Jack.

"Jack, this is Chris Redfield, the newest member of S.T.A.R.S."

Jack shook Chris's hand. "We've heard a lot about you sir, and we're glad you're here; anything to keep this city safe."

Chris smiled, feeling for the first time really wanted. Jack led Chris and Jill through the bar, and to an empty table. Chris watched the number of people who smiled and waved at Jill as they walked past. A lot of them were men. Chris felt self conscience again, and considered running for the door. Barry wasn't kidding when he said Jill was popular. The creeping feelings that had been growing inside Chris started to seep out. Chris wasn't the guy to steal another guy's girl. This dinner was a bad mistake.

"Here's your table honey, Cindy will be over in a minute."

Jill sat down, and Chris after looking around the room once more and eyeing the door sat down. The drinks list was already on the table, and Jill picked up the menu.

"They've got good stuff here to drink," she said, through the menu.

"Can I see?" asked Chris. Jill handed over the menu, and Chris's eyes darted straight to the beer. If he was going to survive the night, he had to drink. Not because Jill was bad company, he didn't really know what company she was. But if lines of guys were to come up and flirt with Jill, Chris needed a drink.

"Well Jill, how did I know you'd be here tonight?" said a cute, blonde waitress. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore a black pencil skirt, a grey and white striped shirt, a grey waistcoat with a name tag, a black bow tie, and black heels. The room was hot, so she'd rolled up her sleeves.

"It's my favourite place!" said Jill.

"Just don't you become a drunk like the rest of the fools here." The two girls laughed. The blonde caught Chris's eye and blushed.

"Cindy, this is Chris Redfield," said Jill.

"The new S.T.A.R.S. member, cool!" said Cindy. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Cindy Lennox, and I'm so pleased to serve you."

"Nice to meet you too Cindy," said Chris.

She handed the two menus and then asked for drinks.

"I'll have a Corona," said Chris.

"Me too," said Jill.

"Great, I'll be back and get your dinner orders." And Cindy hurried off to the bar.

"You like beer huh?" asked Chris.

Jill nodded. "I grew up with it. My dad would always sneak me some." Jill laughed to herself, remembering all the times long ago when her Mom's back was turned, she'd swipe a sip.

"I picked you for a cocktail girl," said Chris.

"Guess I'm not exactly what you thought then," she said. She picked up the menu and started to read.

Chris really didn't know what he thought of Jill. The more he thought about one particular thing, she'd say or do something else, and change his view. He sighed, suddenly coming over tired and picking up the menu. A steak sounded good to Chris. And there really wasn't anything better than a beer and a steak. Jill found herself craving a chicken burger. She'd had many over the years, but none were as good as the one made here by Will the cook.

Cindy returned with the beers, took their orders, and hurried off again.

"So," said Jill, as Chris took a sip of his beer.

"So," replied Chris.

"I suppose we should find out stuff about each other, since we're partners and all," said Jill. "Or we could just remain secretive. What do you think?"

"Well I'd like to know about you," said Chris. "We're partners now, as you said."

Jill smiled. "Well you go, ask away!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21," she said.

"21!" said Chris. His face blushed and he had no idea why.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just, you're so young."

"How old are you huh?" she asked.

"I'm 23."

"That's only two years older than me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but, you're just 21. Should you be drinking?"

Jill laughed. "Yes Chris, I got permission from my mommy and daddy!"

Chris blushed some more. "I didn't mean it like that," he said.

Jill laughed again. "Don't worry I know you're only teasing. Everyone does it to me. You should've seen them when I was still 20."

Chris smiled. "So you're 21 and not from the city, but near here. That right?"

Jill nodded, impressed that he'd remembered so much about her.

"How the hell did you end up in S.T.A.R.S.?"

"Well," Jill said. "I joined the army instead of going to college."

"Wow," said Chris.

"My uncle's a cop back home and he taught me how to fight, and really inspired me to join the army. I didn't want to be just a cop; I wanted to be something more. I was in the Delta Force training program, my speciality was bomb disposal. When I left the army, word got around that I had well developed fighting skills. Not long after I was recruited into S.T.A.R.S."

"Holy crap!" said Chris.

"What?" asked Jill.

"I'm just so impressed." The Delta Force training program, Jill was amazing! Only 21 and she was in S.T.A.R.S. How old must she have been when she joined the army, only eighteen perhaps? She may not have run away at 17 to join the Air Force, but she certainly was as gutsy as he was.

Everyone knew Jill's story, but for some reason Chris's reaction made her blush. No guy had ever been that impressed with her.

"So what's your job in S.T.A.R.S.?" asked Chris. "I'm your partner and I don't even know."

"Well Captain Wesker put me in rear security, and I'm the B and E expert."

"Breaking and entering right?" asked Chris.

Jill nodded. "I've been in S.T.A.R.S. since the beginning of the year when it was formed, with most of Alpha and Bravo. We were just one team to begin with, but a little while before you joined we split into two. What position are you?"

"Point man," said Chris. "And Wesker put me in as sharpshooter and co-pilot."

"Very impressive," she said.

"How'd you end up B and E?" asked Chris.

"Funny story actually, my mom's an elementary school teacher, and my dad's a locksmith. When I was really little I'd go to work with my dad and play with the locks. I eventually taught myself how to pick them."

"Bet your parents loved that."

"They didn't mind actually. They'd buy me lock picks for my birthdays and Christmases. They knew I wouldn't ever do anything; it was my teachers who minded. Everyone would bet me to open lockers. I never did though."

"Here we are," said Cindy, putting down the two's dinner. Chris hadn't realised how hungry he was until he looked at the steak.

"Thank you so much Cindy," said Jill.

"Holler if you need anything," Cindy replied, before walking away.

Jill and Chris said nothing as they started to eat. Both meals were delicious and made perfectly.

"So what about you," Jill said, with a mouthful of food.

"What about me?"

"Well I told you something, now it's your turn," said Jill.

"I've already told you everything," replied Chris.

"You don't really have a home, ran away at 17 to join Air Force, marksman and pilot, got kicked out, and joined S.T.A.R.S., point man and co-pilot. Really, is that it?"

Chris swallowed his food. "Wow, my life sucks."

"That can't be it!" said Jill.

"It really is," he said.

"Well why'd you join the Air Force?"

Chris shrugged, "Sounded like a good idea."

"What about S.T.A.R.S.?"

"Barry suggested it."

"And why did you accept?" she asked.

"I wanted to help people," he said, looking down.

Jill wasn't sure, but it seemed like Chris was ashamed. He wanted to help people. That wasn't bad. She wasn't sure if she should keep pressing him. She decided not to. Chris waited for Jill to keep bugging him, but she said nothing. He looked up, and Jill's eyes were on her plate. He didn't want to make it awkward, but he wanted to tell her. He never wanted to tell anyone.

"Usually people keep bugging me," said Chris.

Jill looked up. "It seemed to bother you, so I stopped."

"Its awkward is all, but I'll tell you."

"You don't have to," she said.

Chris sighed, pain wriggling up the back of his neck. "My dad used to be a security guard, and unfortunately he only could work the night shift. So during the day he'd look after my sister and me with my mom, who stayed home. Then at night he'd leave the three of us. He hated doing it because where we lived wasn't the safest area of town." Chris took a deep breath. "When I was eight and my sister was two, we were robbed. My mom heard and told us to go next door to the neighbours and get them to call the cops. She made sure it was safe, and we climbed down the drain pipe. I assumed she would've followed us, but after we went next door and the cops were called she didn't turn up. Claire and I were confused and it wasn't till the next morning that our neighbour, not my dad, but neighbour told us she had been shot and died on the way to the hospital."

Jill put her hands over her face. She honestly could've cried.

"I'm so sorry Chris," she said.

"It's ok. It still makes me sad, but I'm ok now."

"I couldn't imagine," she said.

"That's why I joined S.T.A.R.S. her death inspired me to help people. My dad helped me, and taught my sister and I everything about guns, safety, and anything else."

"I'm sure she'd be proud," said Jill.

"I hope so. I haven't always been the most model citizen, but that's another story for another time."

Jill smiled and rubbed Chris's hand with hers. "Well all you can do now is your best I suppose."

Three guys past their table and every one of them smiled and said hey to Jill. She replied, smiling back perfectly as she did. Some jealousy bubbled up inside him. Chris didn't know why.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Chris.

Jill froze. Hoping to god she didn't have any food stuck between her teeth. She gave them a quick swipe with her tongue. "Um sure," she said.

"When Barry told me you were popular, I got kind of nervous. Popular girls scare me," said Chris.

Jill laughed to herself. "I suppose I am kind of popular. It's just because I'm nice really."

"And pretty," said Chris.

Jill blushed bright red. "I haven't always been popular!"

Chris snickered, "Yeah right."

"It's true!" she said. "In school and especially high school I was nerdy. I was a goody good and got all A's."

Chris snickered again. "I can't imagine you as a nerd."

"I was the weird girl who could pick any lock. Do you think I had many friends?"

"I would've been your friend," said Chris.

Jill blushed again, her face almost turning scarlet. Cindy returned with the check, and Chris insisted on paying. Jill's blush didn't go down. Come on Jill, she thought, cool it down, as she took off her cardigan.

After dinner, Jill showed Chris the south end of Raccoon City. For a small town it had a lot. Chris was enjoying himself even more as they drove through town again.

"So where do you live?" asked Chris, as Jill drove back towards Chris's apartment.

"I live in an apartment building in town. Not too far from the police station."

"Maybe I'll come visit it sometime," he said, smirking to himself.

Jill blushed, "Maybe, just maybe."

It was dark when Jill pulled up outside Chris's apartment.

"Thanks so much for dinner," said Chris.

"I should thank you for dinner, you paid."

Chris shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

The two smiled and then Chris leaned in and gave her a hug. Jill's face burned, and she felt herself grinning like an idiot again.

"See you tomorrow," he said, letting her go.

"Don't be late," she said, as Chris got out of the car. "Wesker doesn't tolerate tardiness." The two laughed and Chris shut the door.

Jill rolled the window down. "Bye!" she said.

"Bye!" said Chris, as she drove away.

He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. He sat down on the coach, not bothering to turn on the light. He sighed and already wished it was tomorrow midday.


End file.
